This invention relates to a flat media, such as a compact disk, DVD, or photograph, storage display and retrieval device, and method of use of same, and in particular to a system for the storage, display and retrieval of flat media including a rigid support having outwardly biased rigid support wings for retaining removably mounted therebetween packets of storage pages, the pages having storage pockets mounted on pages.
The use of compact disks (CD""s) containing computer programs, music or full length movies are quite common in most homes and businesses. The compact disks are generally contained within a hard, fragile, protective case which identifies the contents. Often the protective case does not permit easy visual determination if the compact disk has been removed.
The protective case has been found to present some difficulty with the ease in which the compact disk medium can be identified, stored or retrieved. Some relief from this difficulty has resulted in the use of storage holders containing a plurality of pages, each of which contain several transparent pockets within which the compact disk itself, that is, minus the protective case, can be stored. Such storage holders are generally in a book or wallet design with a fixed number of pages, thus prohibiting the user from conveniently adding extra storage pages. Such compact disk storage holders in use generally lie open, substantially parallel to the surface upon which they are placed. Such orientation makes the storage pages subject to reflected light which will obscure the identification of the compact disk. In many cases when the storage holder is left in an open position the storage pages will tumble over, that is, bias to a closed position such as if the wallet was closed, making reinsertion of the compact disk into its proper pocket difficult without the use of both hands.
It is an object of this invention to provide in one embodiment a flat media storage, display and retrieval system which includes rigid support structure having a slanted or sloped top surface in which one or more pairs of clamps may be releasably mounted, the pair of clamps readily adjustable to releasably secure together a plurality of separate storage pages containing storage pockets for retaining and displaying flat media such as compact disks, and where such pairs of clamps, and the pages secured therein, are readily removable either for retrieval of the stored flat media or for convenient separate transportation.
It is a further object of this invention to provide in another embodiment the rigid support structure having one or more selectively laterally-positionable, laterally outwardly projecting supporting wings for supporting the storage pages when laid open so that the pages may be easily riffled for review, selection and retrieval of the desired flat media.
It is yet a further object to adapt the storage pages to hold flat media such as, and without intending to be limiting, photographs, CDs, digital versatile or video discs (DVDs), collectibles such as postal stamps, hockey cards and the like, and to provide portable caddy""s, wallets and the like forming a convenient system for same.
The flat media storage, display and retrieval system of the present invention includes a rigid support structure on which are releasably mounted one or more pairs of page clamps, where each pair of page clamps releasably clamp a plurality of storage pages in the manner of a book binding.
The support structure may be manufactured from plastic or other rigid material, and may have a base with a sloped rigid planar top surface supported at a slant relative to a horizontal surface, such as a table top or the like. The top surface may be supported by downwardly projecting legs secured to the underside of the top surface. Each leg may be generally an acute triangular shape where the hypotenuse supports the planar top surface, in one embodiment at an incline of approximately thirty degrees.
The top surface may be for example either a square or rectangular shape and may have laterally spaced apart array of parallel slots aligned generally perpendicular to upper and lower supporting flanges mounted horizontally across opposite upper and lower edges of the top surface. The slots terminate inwardly, that is, short of the upper and lower edges of the top surface. A strip of retaining material such as Velcro(trademark) may be positioned adjacent to the upper and lower terminal ends of the slots or may extend therebetween. The upper and lower supporting flanges may be retaining bars positioned adjacent to the upper and lower edges of the top surface. The upper supporting flange or retaining bar may have an inwardly projecting retaining lip.
A pair of rigid or semi-rigid supporting wings may be selectively releasably inserted into the spaced apart slots formed in the top surface. The supporting wings may be rigid sheets having a short first leg for insertion into a slot leaving a longer, contiguous, second leg cantilevered over the top surface for supporting the pages. The first and second legs of the wings may be for example formed with an included angle of generally thirty to forty degrees between their respective planes. The first leg may be of a depth which permits it to extend fully through the slots in the top surface and into the base, and sized so as to be slightly less than the length of the corresponding slot. The second leg may be sized so as to extend the edges of the second leg into proximity with the upper and lower retaining bars.
When the first legs of each wing are properly mounted within a pair of spaced apart slots, the second legs will project upwardly and diverge laterally outwardly from the top surface to create opposed facing inclined and stable page-supporting faces diverging away from each other above the top surface.
Clamps, for example manufactured from a pair of flat, rigid rectangular members, in one embodiment, having mating apertures adjacent each end, are used to pinch or bind the edges of the pages to be mounted adjacent the top surface. Without intending to be limiting, bolts, rivets, spring actuated or other resilient hinges, latches, clips or other fasteners may be used to draw the pair of clamp members together so as to securely clamp the edge of one or the corresponding edges along one side of a plurality of storage pages therebetween.
The clamp members may be of a length which provides for a snug fit when mounting perpendicularly between the opposed facing inner faces of the upper and lower retaining bars. The thickness or height of the clamps may allow one end of a pair of clamps to be positioned under the inwardly projecting retaining lip on the upper bar. A strip of releasable retaining material, such as Velcro(trademark) hook-and-loop fastening material may be mounted on the bottom surfaces of the clamp members and the top surface of the base of the support structure for releasable mounting of the clamp on to the top surface of the base. A plurality of such pairs of clamps, together with a number of storage pages retained within the clamps, may be easily affixed or removed from mounting on the rigid support so as to be mountable into a more readily portable carrying case, caddy, wallet or the like, wherein the clamps may be retained by releasable fasteners such as clips or hook-and-loop material for example.
The storage, display and retrieval apparatus according to the present invention may have top surface of different lateral widths to different number of packets of storage pages, and may be adapted for modular mounting of one base or top surface on a support to another to thereby provide for lateral expansion of the lateral width of the top surface, for example, incorporating mating slots and ridges in the opposed edges of the top surface.
In use, the base of the flat media storage, display and retrieval device of the present invention is placed or mounted on a table, shelf, wall or other flat surface. The supporting wings are mounted into spaced apart slots in the slanted top surface on top of the base, disposed so that they diverge and are spaced apart to allow sufficient space between the wings to hold the desired number of the pairs of clamps holding the storage pages. The clamps, in the embodiment having a pair of parallel clamp members, with the storage pages mounted in the clamps, are then inserted between the opposed facing inner faces of the upper and lower retaining bars on the top shelf. Firm pressure on the clamp members down onto the top surface ensures contact between the strips of Velcro(trademark) if employed.
The slanted top surface angularly positions the storage pages at a sloped angle relative to the horizontal, providing for display of the flat media and a convenient line of sight to the user for easy selection, retrieval or replacement of the flat media in the pages. The size of the storage pages and the corresponding size of the clamps, slots, wings and slanted top surface will, in part, be determined by the size of the individual flat media items, and the number of such items desired to be stored on each page. Consequently, particular size and scale indicated herein is by way of example and not intended to be limiting, as the various components may be larger or smaller relative to the examples given.
In summary, the system for storage, display, retrieval and transportation of flat media of the present invention includes an upper, rigid, planar member having a parallel array of apertures formed therein, and a base support adapted to support, inclined from the horizontal, the planar member so as to dispose a rear edge of the planar member elevated relative to a front edge of the planar member. The array of apertures are spaced laterally across the planar member. The apertures may be slots wherein each slot of the array of slots extends longitudinally and substantially perpendicularly between the front and rear edges. A pair of page-supporting members are releasably mountable into snug sliding engagement in a pair of the apertures or slots so as to form a divergent generally V-shaped page support cantilevered over and from the planar member.
At least one elongate clamp for releasably binding, in an elongate page-receiving cavity of the clamp, a plurality of flat media storage pages along a common side of the pages. First releasable mounting means are provided on the planar member for releasably mounting the clamps onto the planar member between the pair of page-supporting members when mounted thereon so as to dispose the page-receiving cavities of the clamps outwardly of the planar member and substantially parallel to the slots.
A transportation device having a spine and second releasable mounting means mounted to the spine is provided for releasably mounting one of the clamps to the spine so as to dispose the page-receiving cavity parallel to and outwardly of the spine. The transportation device further may include a protective cover for enclosing the flat media storage pages when bound in the clamp when the clamp and mounted to the spine.
The page supporting members may be rigid wings each having a planar page rest and, contiguous thereto, an elongate rail sized to fit in the slots. The rail and the page rest are inclined relative to one another so that, when the rail is mounted in the slots, the page rest is inclined cantilevered over the planar member by an included angle which may be substantially forty-five degrees.
The rail may be rectangular and the page rest may also be rectangular. The page rest may have a larger surface area than the surface area of the rail. The rail may substantially completely fill and snugly fit into any one of the slots.
The clamp may include a pair of elongate clamp members and means for releasably mounting the clamp members together to form the clamp cavity therebetween. The clamp members may be elongate bars having a plurality of holes formed therein for receiving fasteners therethrough to sandwich the common edges of storage pages between the bars.
The first releasable mounting means may include snap-on fit means on, and cooperating between, the bars and the planar member for a releasable snap-on fit of the bars onto the planar member. The snap-on fit means may include:
(a) notches formed in the bars so that a pair of the notches are oppositely disposed from a corresponding pair of the bars when mounted together to clamp storage pages; and,
(b) mating flanges on the planar member for resiliently engaging the notches on the pair of bars.
The notches may be formed at opposite ends of each bar of the pair of bars. The mating flanges may include a laterally spaced array of the mating flanges along the front and rear edges of the planar member.
The transportation device may be a wallet sized to receive the clamp and the storage pages when folded-over. The second releasable mounting means may include second mating flanges mounted on the spine. The second mating flanges may be U-shaped clips having protrusions on the distal ends thereof for engaging the notches on the ends of the bars. The planar member may include interlocking means for modular interlocking of a laterally extending side-by-side array of the planar members whereby the system is expandable by spreading the pair of page supporting members apart across the side-by-side array.